I Miss You
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: Flora and Helia break up but they both terribly miss each other. Will they try to get each other back? I suck at summarizes so please read it yourself. FloraXHelia


**My first actually Winx fanfiction. Hopefully, I'll make many more fanfiction and eventually start a series, but I know if I started one now I would end up never updating it so I've just decided to stick with One-Shots for now. Please tell me what you think. :{D**

**Disclamier: I DO NOT own Winx Club. Nor will I ever. **

**6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6**

Flora sat in her room alone while she watered her plants, silently. Just last week she had a vicious fight with her boyfriend, Helia. Every time she thought about it she would lock herself in her room and tend to her plants, some that are already withering cause of all the water they have.

The other girls have left to their home realms for the week since it was a vacation for them. Flora decided to stay here by herself since she knows this is the only time she'll have to herself. Of course her parents worried about her, so they called her every now and then to see how she was doing. She would lie and say that she was out with the girls when really, she was by herself…watering her plants.

"Crap!" Flora said while she saw the water starting to flow out of the pot. She grabbed a napkin and wipes the water away when she runs into a folded piece of paper on the floor. She grabbed it and opened it up revealing the picture Helia drew of Flora. While still holding the paper she stood up and started to tear up.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Helia goes into his empty room and sighs. He puts his sketch book down on his side table and sits on his bed. He just came back from the forest near Alfea, it was his 4th time trying to build up the courage to see Flora. Once again, he failed.

He opened up his sketch book to a separate section, all it had was sketches of Flora. He flipped to his recent one. The one he just drew today. It was a sketch of her back in his arms, something he truly wanted. He ran his slender fingers over the lines as he started to tear up a little. He really missed her, she was his one and only love. But, after that stupid argument he lost her.

All he can really remember is Flora's tears streaming down her face and her yelling at him to never talk to her again. He picked up his phone and went through the contacts and found Flora's name. He's finger lingered over the "send" button. He should call her, but did he even have the strength to?

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Flora wiped her tears and put the paper on the side table. She knew her choice of breaking up with Helia was stupid. He was just too sweet to her, she knows he never meant to do it, she knew he was under a spell when he did do it…yet she still let her emotions take her over and broke up with him.

Flora walked to the living room part of the dorm and sat down on the couch. _I can't take thing anymore. _Flora thought. _I have to do something about this! I'm tired of the tears. I need him, and I need him now. _Flora walked downstairs and out of the school gates.

"Enchantic!" Flora yelled. She then flew towards Red Fountain.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Why Flora, why?" Helia said while wiping away his tears. He knew he was a very sensitive guy, but he never thought he would cry over a girl. He looked out the window and say that he started to rain. Through the corner of his eyes he sees something fly over the trees but decided not to look, he figured it wasn't that important anyways…

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Flora stopped a couple of feet away from Helia's balcony. _Can't back down now Flora…you need to get him back. _Flora landed on his porch and changed back. She stood there for 10 minutes before she finally knocked on his balcony door.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Helia closed his sketch book and placed it nicely on the side table. "Flora" he whispers. As he was about to reach for his phone he heard at knock on his balcony. Confused he gets up and opens his balcony door and he sees Flora.

1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1

"Flo-Flora, what are you doing here?" Helia asked surprised, with a little smile creeping on to his face.

"I came here to see you, I…I missed you.." Flora said while looking into Helia's eyes, tears starting to form. Helia was at lost of words. _Is she really asking for me back? Am I really going to have her in my arms once again?_

"I've missed you too Flora" Helia took Flora into his arms. "I've really missed you too"

"I'm so sorry for breaking up with you Helia" Flora whispered into his chest.

"No Flora, I'm sorry for kissing her…" Helia whispered into Flora's ear. He cringed at the thought of him kissing the slick fairy.

"No Helia, she was a telekinesis fairy, she controlled you…she made you kiss her." Flora said while tears started to stream down. "I knew she did, yet I still yelled at you like it was your fault! I'm such a bad girlfriend Helia…it was never your fault…"

Helia hugged the fairy of nature tighter. "Flora, you are not a bad girlfriend…you just were surprised, pissed off, cunfused. It's okay…all that matters is that I have you."

And with that Flora, looked up at him with a weak smile. Helia smiled back and leaned down and kissed her passionately.

A strong wind blew into the room as Helia's sketch book fell of the table. It fell, opened to the page of the sketch he drew of Flora in his arms.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 66

**Well, this is my first one-shot. I tired to put them into character, I haven't seen much of the episodes lately so I'm still a little rough around the edges when it comes to this couple. I hope you liked it. Review please and thank you. :{D**


End file.
